


Please Stay

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also her Birthday Gift, Don't know anything about Persona? It's fine fam I gotchu, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAITY!!!!!, M/M, POV Second Person, Part of a WIP Swap with Kaity!!, Persona AU, This reads like a Persona game, You don't need to know anything just sit back and enjoy the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: You open your hand, a small blue key shining in the light. You don't know what the fuck just happened.Or, the Persona AU I've been screaming about and finally decided to write!HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY KAITY!!!!





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



The fire roars in your ears, your skin boiling off your bones.

You hear a woman screaming, then a girl screaming, your own screams mixing in as you call out their names, flames flickering through your vision, smoke suffocating your lungs.

The violent reds and oranges of the fire flash away in a blink. Your vision softens at the bright, beautiful blues surrounding you. You’re sitting at what appears to be a dining table, and a long one at that. Your gaze shifts to the end, to the gentleman with the long nose and the unsettling eyes boring into you.

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room,” his voice is eerie, but almost...soothing to your ears, “I am Igor, delighted to make your acquaintance.” he greets you with a flourish of his hand. You’re still paralyzed in fear, but you attempt to nod in greeting. It’s hard to tell if he acknowledged it as he continues, “This realm exists between dream and reality, mind and matter,” The man snapped his fingers, a single piece of paper and a pen appear before you, “And only those who have signed a contract may enter this place.”

-Contract?

-Is this a Dream?

**-What the fuck?**

The man chuckled, “It is simply a contract that binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions.”

You look at the paper, only one line is written on it;

_ I chooseth this fate of mine own free will _

Below is a place to sign your name, a moment passes, and then another. You’ve never seen this man before in your life but...you oddly trust him as you take the pen, signing your name.

_ Vax’ildan  _

Before the ink can even dry the paper rolls itself up, floating into Igor’s hand. He looks over it, his expression never changing, “Rather interesting, that you have no last name, nothing which binds you…” A moment passes, “Nevertheless, with this contract, I may now assist in harnessing the...unique potential that lies within you,” another flick of the wrist and the paper is gone, “There is one more resident of this room, but alas she could not join us, perhaps another time,” A flash of light, “Until we meet again, take this.”   

Your eyes shoot open, the sound of flames and screaming replaced with the comforting clacks of a train. You rub at your eyes, taking in your surroundings as you force the dream into the back of your mind.

The train feels like it goes on forever, but eventually it stops, announcing it’s arrival in Emon.

You stretch out the kinks in your back and joints before feeling a cool metal in your hand. A key, there’s a key, silver and blue, in your hand. You have no idea how it got there, but you can’t spend too long pondering over it as the speakers tell you that you need to get off the train.

The fresh evening air feels so good against your skin. It’s awfully quiet, for all the hustle and bustle you’ve read about. You pull out a note from your pocket, replacing it with the odd key as you walk around, trying to find the address written on the note.

You bob and weave through the small crowds that still form despite the late time. You feel as though you’re making good progress until you bump into someone.

-Sorry

-Watch where you’re going.

**-You alright there?**

The boy you bumped into looks at you, crystal blue eyes staring at you through dark framed glasses. He has a scowl on his face, his white hair a stark contrast to his dark wardrobe. He looks rather pompous.

“I’m fine, sorry about that…” the pompous boy apologizes before running off. You raise an eyebrow before shrugging and walking along. 

~~~

You finally make it to the address, standing in front of the rather large house for a few moments, taking in a deep breath as you tap your knuckles against the door.

You hear movement from inside the house, the door creaking open and a woman with bright blonde hair stood in the doorway, an apron tied around her waist.

“Oh!” she gasps, her hands up to her face, “Oh oh oh dear, oh dear I’m so sorry, come in come in!” she ushers you inside, the warm scent of dinner filling your nostrils, “I’m so sorry dearest, I thought your train would be arriving tomorrow, Velora and I were going to pick you up from the station.”

-It’s alright.

**-Don’t worry about it.**

-I had to walk...all that way…

She gives you a small, soft smile, “But still, hardly the warmest welcome...oh where are my manners, I’m Devana.”

You hear a little gasp from another room, turning around. Near the frame there’s a little girl trying to hide behind it, staring at you and Devana.

“Velora!” Devana softly scolds the little girl, “Come over here and say hello.”

The little girl cautiously walks over to you, her eyes looking at everything but your own, “He...hello.”

You hear a small laugh from Devana, “This is Velora, you’re half-sister.”

**-Nice to meet you**

-Please take care of me

Velora’s eyes widen in surprise, “Um...um…” she runs back into the room.

“I’m so sorry about that, she’s been a bit nervous since your father left for business, she’s still adjusting.” she pats your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “So, starting today, you’ll be living with me and Velora here in Emon while you’re father’s away on business for the year. We’ll register you into school tomorrow, but tonight, I just finished preparing dinner!”

~~~ 

One perk of your father’s home is that it’s more luxurious than any foster home or dormitory you’ve lived in your entire life.

Another is that it’s literally a fifteen minute walk to Emon Academy, your new school. It’s a quick, pleasant walk, the morning air fresh despite such a large city.

You see students with similar uniforms around you, walking and chatting with one another. It’s a peaceful atmosphere until you turn the corner.

You feel the wind get knocked out of you, gasping for air. You stumble, barely able to catch your breath and your footing. You catch in the corner of your eye a behemoth, not a person. What the fuck’s it doing wearing your school uniform?

“Grog!” You hear a soft voice behind you, a hand against your back. You look and you swear you’re dead because you’re looking at an angel, even her hair’s white, “Are you okay?” she asks you.

-Ye...yeah

-Is there a giant at our school?

**-Are you an angel?**

The girl snorts as you raise yourself up, noticing that she’s a lot shorter than you, “Wow,” she drawls on, “Are you sure Grog didn’t hit your head.” she chuckles before looking at her watch, “Shit, I need to get going, Scanlan we’re gonna be late!” she calls behind you before running off. 

Someone else passes you, he looks a little shorter than the girl somehow, rushing to catch up to her. You take a deep breath, trying to recover from the odd interaction, before making your way to the school.

~~~

You make your way to the faculty office, nerves building in your stomach.

You see a woman turn her head at the noise, bright blonde hair shifting with her. The smile she gives you is rather calming, easing your nerves as she rises from her seat, grabbing papers from her desk and making her way towards you, “You’re Vax’ildan correct? Vax’ildan Ve-?” 

**-Just ‘Vax’ please?**

She stops, glancing at a paper before nodding, extending her hand out, “I’m your homeroom teacher, Miss Vysoren.” she introduces herself.

You shake her hand, nodding as she leads you out the door and up the stairs towards another room. You hear chatter before the door opens, silence now filling the classroom.

Vysoren takes a seat at the head of the class, motioning you inside the room, “Class, we have a new student joining us today.”

You go through the usual introductions, the same you’ve gone through countless times in countless cities and schools, “Let me see,” you hear your teacher mumble, looking around the classroom, “You can sit next to Keyleth, in the back.” she points to a seat before looking at some papers.

You see the empty seat, seeing the girl probably called Keyleth with her long, wild red hair, nose behind a book. You take your seat, noting the way she glances at you for a moment. You try and wave to her but she jumps, hiding even deeper into the book.

Well...so much for that conversation.

~~~

Overall, your first day could’ve been a lot worse. It had the usual awkwardness all first days have and everyone wanted to ask you all kinds of questions but it wasn’t that bad.

It had been alright, up until it wasn’t.

You’re not entirely sure how you got here, with two of the three classmates you ran into this morning, surrounded by large things that honestly look like sentient shit.

The big one, Grog you think is his name, tries to fight them off, the other one, you think Scanlan, is frozen in fear.

Honestly you can’t blame him.

The tar-like things inch closer towards you. You can feel your heart pound through your chest and you’re pretty sure this is what hyperventilating feels like.

All you can honestly think in this moment is how much trouble you’re causing Devana and Velora, you’ve been here a day and you’re already going to be fucking murdered.

Images flash before you, fire, the mark surrounding your side and arm, and a picture of you a girl and a woman, the edges burnt.

You think this is what they mean by your life flashing before your eyes.

_ “Is this really the end for you?” _

You hear a voice, calm and gentle, but almost as cryptic as Igor’s. You can’t really focus on that though as your head throbs in pain.

_ “After all that you’ve been through, everything that you’ve suffered, everything that you’ve lost?!” _

The girl and the woman appear again in your mind. Your eyes feel hot and sting as the pain in your head refuses to let up.

_ “Are you just going to lay here and die like a dog?” _

-No.

**-Fuck that.**

_ “Excellent, I have heeded your words and we may now form the contract. I am thou, thou art I... May thy suffering and torment grant you the honor of walking side by side with death itself! Call upon my name and release thy rage!” _

You feel so cold now, the boiling of your blood now an icy fury. You don’t see Grog or Scanlan anymore, all you see is a chilling wind and black feathers, a name forming on your lips.

“Deathwalker!”

~~~

Your eyes open to a familiar shade of blue, at the same table. You look to see Igor with his familiar smile.

“Welcome esteemed guest,” You’re still unsure as to why his voice sounds so soothing, “It seems you’ve awakened to your power, excellent,” he chuckles, his expression never changing, “And you still have the key correct?”

You feel a cool metal in your hand, opening it to show the key.

Anything Igor was about to say is interrupted by a thud, a menu-like object now on the table.

“Shall I take our guest’s order?” you hear a woman’s voice, soft but energetic. You turn to see the source. She’s dressed like a waitress, decorated in the same shade of blue as the room itself. Her ghostly white hair’s pulled up perfectly in a braid and her yellow eyes bore into you with curiosity and glee, “I am Victoria, and I am assigned to assist you with Master Igor. A pleasure to meet you!” There’s a hint of mischievousness and kindness in her voice.

She feels so...familiar to you, but you can’t quite put your finger on it.

~~~

You’re not entirely sure how you got roped into this.

Well, you kinda have an idea, you literally summoned a powerful being, something Victoria called a ‘Persona’, that helped you fight off the sentient shit and saved not only your life but the lives of those two classmates, who you now know to be Third Years. And through similar circumstances they were able to summon their own Personas and it’s honestly been an odd cycle of saving each other's lives.

That part you understand perfectly.

What you’re having trouble with is how did you get roped into standing in front of an old shack if you could even call it that, money in hand and a horrible plan to buy  **_weapons._ **

“We need to make sure we don’t get our asses kicked next time,” you can hear Scanlan’s voice in your head, “So...we’re probably gonna need weapons and medicine.”

Grog said his grandfather could give him the medicine, leaving the weapons portion to you for some reason.

You shake away any attempt of reason out of your mind. It has to be done. With a gulp you walk through the door, hearing rustles behind the counter. There’s someone else here.

You’d recognize that stark white hair anywhere as the boy turns to look at you, still in that banged up hoodie you saw him in your first night here. There’s still that odd scowl on his face. Since you’re not in as much of a rush you get a better look at those clear blue eyes, there’s something so...melancholy about them. 

It looks so familiar…

It’s a look you’ve seen in the mirror so many times…

“Here!” you jump hearing another voice, eye contact broken as a frizzled old man popping up behind the counter with a container. You don’t get a good look at it as he hands it to the boy, “Come again!” the man shouts as the boy starts to leave.

“Thank you.” Is all you hear him say in response. 

You stare at the boy’s back for a moment, taking in how he slouches, as if trying to hide himself despite his height.

Yeah...he’s far too familiar to you.

~~~

“I-I know everything.” The girl, Keyleth, stutters out. Still, she looks so fierce when she stares down your little rag-tag group, hair almost like fire floating around her.

Well...shit, this is a problem.

Keyleth hands you her phone, showing the pictures and recordings she’s taken of the three of you going into that other world. Scanlan tries to charm Keyleth into giving them, but she’s adamant.

“No,” her mouth’s a thin firm line, though you can see her eyes softening just a bit. Her lip quivers before chewing on it, “You’re the ones who took down Brimscythe right? The reason he’s all over the news now?” 

You give her a nod.

She looks down at the floor, fiddling with her phone before flipping through it, showing you a picture. You feel your breath hitch. It’s a picture, a selfie, of Keyleth and the boy with white hair. He looks so odd with brown hair, smiling and hugging Keyleth, so different from the boy you seem to keep meeting.

“This is Percy...my best friend…” she pulls the phone back, staring at the picture, “If….if you can help him...I’ll delete everything...deal?” 

You stare at her for a moment, noting the far off gaze she gives the picture. She looks like she really doesn’t want to rat you out, but you can tell she also wants to save her friend. For just a second a scream plays in your head, your brow sweating at heat that isn’t there.

-We don’t really have much of a choice.

-We’ll do what we can.

**-Consider it a deal.**

You can’t help but feel good at the smile she gives you.

~~~

You’ve seen a handful of places since your first time in this world. Forests, caves, even a city.

A clockwork castle certainly takes you by surprise.

The ticking of the gears unsettles you as your group and Keyleth eye the front entrance. You check the depths of your mind, feeling Deathwalker and various other Personas respond to you. You have no idea what to expect here, what to bring for backup.

“Well, it seems I have unexpected company!” A voice interrupts your thoughts. You all look at the top of the grand entrance of the castle, seeing a figure standing there before jumping down to where you are.

“Percy?” You hear Keyleth meekly ask. 

It looks so much like him, the white hair the height. But he’s in a different outfit, a suit and top hat covered in gears and gold trimming. Cane in hand tapping against the floor.

“Not quite~” the figure answers cheekily, staring you all down with his golden eyes, “I’m not quite Percy, but also am Percy, it’s quite an enigma isn’t it?” There’s a giggle in his voice as he twirls the cane around absentmindedly. His cheery expression becomes somber, “I don’t know how you got here, but I can’t advise you staying,” he taps his cane against the gate, “Horrors unlike anything you’ve ever seen lurk here,” he stares at Keyleth as he says this, his smirk quickly coming back, “Besides, it’s locked and only I can open it~”

You gaze around your group, noting in particular Keyleth stepping closer to the figure with her friend’s face, “Percy…or not-Percy?” she mumbles, fidgeting with her hands, “Please...they can help you...you need to let them help you…” The figure only stares at her, silent and unmoving. You can see Keyleth flinch, taking in a deep breath, “I know...I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything before...I didn’t....I’m here for you now Percy, please...let me make it up to you…” 

The figure doesn’t move for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, “I can never say no to you can I?” he grumbles before tapping his cane against the gate. You hear a loud rumble, the ground shakes under you as the gate opens, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.” You hear the figure. You turn towards it, seeing nothing. 

~~~

You’ve seen that look of pain on everyone. You’re sure you had it when Deathwalker first called to you, you saw it on Scanlan and Grog when they awakened to Mythcarver and Penelope (Grog insists that’s its name), and even Keyleth when Zephra called to her.

So seeing Percy face his other self, look of agony across his face, isn’t what strikes you.

Even with the pain in his eyes, Percy can’t seem to hide that damn smirk on his face as he talks to his other self.

“Aren’t you tired of letting their deaths chain you down?” The other Percy asks, mirroring his smirk. The air feels electric, sparks flying around the two of them, “Keeping you bound to the past?”

“Yes.” Is all you hear Percy mutter out before he collapses to the ground, head grabbing at his hair as he screams out in pain.

“Oh how wonderful~” the other Percy cheers gleefully, “Now we can form a contract!” the other Percy is surrounded in lightening, covering his entire being, “I am thou, thou art I, may thy break the chains of the past and propel thyself towards a bright future!”

The lightning surrounds the real Percy then as his other self speaks. It sounds like a thunderstorm in such a small room, the clap of thunder and light so bright it nearly blinds you.

“I hear you loud and clear,” you hear Percy scream over the thunder, the sparks scattering, “Come, Cabal!”    

~~~

You’re pretty sure you’re about to fall asleep right then and there. Your eyelids feeling heavier and heavier as each moment passes.

“Settle down everyone settle down!” You hear Ms. Vysoren’s attempt at calming down the class. It works slightly, the murmurs becoming quiet, “Well, we’re having quite an eventful year it seems,” she chuckles, “We have another transfer joining us today, would you come in?” 

You hear the door open, Percy walking into the classroom similar to how you did all those weeks ago. He looks so stiff, standing in front of the class, you can already see the sweat forming across his brow.

“Would you care to introduce yourself?” Ms. Vysoren asks politely.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third!” he practically blurts out to the class, his face already red as a tomato.

**-You can call him Percy!**

-Hey Nerd!

The blush reaches Percy’s neck as he stares you down, “Y...yes, I suppose that would make things simpler…” is all he mumbles. 

~~~

“Well, weird things seem to gravitate around you, don’t they?”

You can’t help but chuckle along with Percy when he asks the question.

-It’s a Gift.

-It’s a Curse. 

**-It’s part of my charm Freddy.**

He raises an eyebrow, “Freddy?” he whispers it under his breath, “Do you just keep a list of nicknames for everyone? Like Kiki?” he gently elbows your side, though his small smile doesn’t falter, “You’re exactly like-” and it drops. He lowers his head, turning away from you, “Never mind, it’s nothing. The others are expecting us are they not?” He quickly changes the subject, “We still need to make sure Pike gets a grasp on everything right? We all speak from experience when I say...this is some weird shit.” He snorts before walking towards your meeting place. 

You give him a laugh in return, but you can’t quite get what he said out of your head.

_ You feel there’s something more to Percy. _

A light flashes before you for a second, some kind of chorus filling your ears before you hear Victoria’s voice.

_ I am thou...Thou art I… _

_ Thou hast established a new bond… _

_ With the birth of the Emperor Persona, thou shalt be blessed and bound to a new hope… _

“Everything okay?” you shake your head, turning towards Percy’s voice. You feel yourself nodding before following him. 

~~~ 

Damn it’s so hot.

You sigh as you put your clothes into your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. 

Everyone agreed to this day at the beach to celebrate Tary joining your little ragtag group, you could hardly disappoint them even as you look to your side with another sigh.

Well, no point in standing around you think as you walk out of the changing room.

The group turns to you as you step out into the sunlight, eyes widening.

“That’s a badass scar!” Grog shouts. Well, at least he seems to like it, “How’d you-”

“Percy!” Tary yelps. You all turn to see Percy grabbing him by the waist, lifting him up and dragging him to the ocean.

“We need to properly welcome you to the group,” Percy explains rather calmly for having someone flailing around in his grip, “It happened to me, now it’s your turn~” there’s a devilish glee in his tone as he tosses Tary into the water. You can hear everyone collectively losing their shit next to you.

You’re grateful for the relief and the rest of the day is wonderful. It’s the most fun you think you’ve had in your entire life and it’s disappointing when the sun starts to set.

After saying your goodbyes, you begin to group off, leaving you and Percy by yourselves.

“I’m sorry about all that earlier,” Percy apologizes to you, “I may have been mistaken but...you didn’t really look eager to talk about it,” he lets out a soft laugh, “Everyone’s great...if a little nosy…” he rubs the back of his neck, turning from you.

-It’s a burn mark.

**-I got it when I was a kid.**

He looks back to you, “Oh,” is all he says for a moment, “Thank you...for telling me that…” 

You can’t help but smile.

~~~

“Could you hand me that screwdriver over there,” Percy points to a nearby table, “It has a black handle you should see it right away.”

You follow his instructions, handing him the tool, “Thank you Ollie, I-” his hands freeze mid-motion, silence filling the room, “You’re not...sorry...sorry old habits, they die hard don’t they?” there’s a curt laugh, but you hear his voice start to break.

-Was he your brother?

-Sorry

**-Was he as good of an assistant as yours truly?**

The joke leaves your mouth before you even think of it, regretting it until you hear another laugh, this time more genuine, “Hardly, he would’ve knocked over half the table before even getting a tool in his hand, Whitney wasn’t much better, he hardly knew the difference between a monkey wrench and a set of pliers,” Percy bites at his lip, “But they tried...I never told them but...I liked the noise they made...sometimes…”

Silence fills the room again, “This is the first time I’ve talked about them in awhile...thank you…”  

~~~

“I can’t be around you anymore.”

You look up from your book to Percy. That was a surprise.

-What do you mean?

-Did I do something wrong?

**-What’s going on Freddy?**

You see that familiar shade of red darken against his cheeks, “There you go again…” he mumbles, looking at his textbook, “I...I really liked being around you, you’re easy to talk to and...but now even in class I can’t...there’s this damn knot in my chest everytime I look at you and I don’t know what it is dammit!” 

Percy stands, because what else is there left to do here? He’s made quite the fucking mess of it is what he probably thinks. He makes it only a step before he catches against something - a hand that shoots out to grab him before he can slip quietly back to his own room, your hand.

_ Think carefully about your words. _

“Please...what more is there to say?” you hear the desperation in Percy’s voice, he sounds so upset, so heartbroken over words you’ve never even said.

**-*Kiss Him***

-We should call it a day.

-I’m sorry…

His lips feel chapped against yours, his hair soft as your hand cards through the short strands. You hear a small squeak of protest from him before feeling him melt into the kiss, a noise, you can’t tell if it’s a moan or a cry, leaves him as he kisses you back.

You’re breathless when you reluctantly pull away. That same lovely blush is back on Percy’s face, his eyes glazed over, probably trying to process what just happened.

“I...I…” you hear him gulp, rubbing the back of his neck, “I wasn’t...that certainly wasn’t how I was expecting this to go…” he lets out a weak chuckle, his smile slowly returning, “But...I can’t say I’m disappointed,” he takes the hand you grabbed out with, putting it in his own. He rubs his thumb against your skin, nibbling at his lip to keep the giggles you hear come out of him. He pulls your hand to his lips, kissing it, “Not in the slightest,” he mumbles against your hand. 

_ You spend a long time with Percy. _

~~~

“So this is a playground huh?” Victoria asks. She’s walking next to you, balancing along the stone wall without any effort, “The place where children battle to the death for honor, glory, and sand!”

You quickly correct her.

“How disappointing,” she jumps off the wall, tilting her head as she looks over you, “Curious,” her fingers fiddle with the bracelet at your wrist, “You didn’t have this last time you were in the Velvet Room,” you can feel the heat rising in your cheeks, “Blue and white...This is from the Emperor isn’t it?!” she jumps, clapping with joy.

All you can do is nod, her golden eyes sparkling, “Well, you’re not the only one with a little…’Trinket’!” she giggles, pulling something out of the pocket of her apron.

It’s a bear. A tiny, stuffed bear, with patches sewn in and mismatched buttons for eyes.

You can feel your body shaking as Victoria frowns, “Master Igor never laughs at that joke either unfortunately,” she clutches the bear to her chest, her smile returning, “No matter, he’s been my buddy since I came to the Velvet Room.”

-It’s cute.

-I like it.

**-It suits you.**

You shake your head, commenting. She chuckles, putting the bear back in her pocket, “Thank you Darling.” she pats your cheek.

~~~

“Just a bit more, you alright?” Percy asks, leading you through trees and bushes.

You’re about to answer when your boyfriend (oh God you have a boyfriend) stops, nearly making you slam right into his back.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes, looking over your face. He calms down when he sees no damage has been done, pecking your nose, “I’m sorry, but we’re here,” he nods his head behind him and you follow his gaze.

Before you sets seven headstones, you don’t need to read the inscriptions to know who they are.

Percy turns his back to you, staring at the stones, “I haven’t been here since the funeral…” he mumbles, his hands in his pockets. You see his body shake, though his voice seems to be holding steady, “If I close my eyes it feels like I’m there again,” he takes a deep breath, exhaling through his nose as he pulls his hands out.

**-*Hold his hand***

-Are you okay?

-Do you want to leave?

You’re at his side, linking your fingers together. You see now the tears flowing down his cheeks, though he’s...smiling?

“I really shouldn’t be surprised, you always pull me out of my own head. Your Personas aren’t your only power.” he chuckles, taking his free hand to wipe away the tears.

He takes the hand linked to yours and squeezes it. You can feel so much emotion rushing through, your eyes stinging.

“I think they would’ve liked you.” he says moreso to himself than to you.  

_ You feel Percy’s trust in you. _

Another flash of light, Victoria’s voice ringing in your ears.

_ I am thou...Thou art I… _

_ Thou hast established a true and genuine bond. _

_ May this bond bind you to a new hope. _

_ Thou hast awakened to Odin, the ultimate power of the Emperor Arcana. _

“I think we’ve been here long enough,” Another squeeze of your hand, “Care for a bite to eat?”

How could you refuse?

~~~

The fire roars in your ears, your skin boiling off your bones.

You don’t need to turn to see your friends laying around you, covered in wounds and in their normal clothes, energy drained.

You’re not too far behind them, your form shifting from your armor to your uniform and you losing the battle to keep consciousness.

“You vermin thought you stood a chance against me?” The hulking red dragon breathes over you. If you had any energy left you would so flip him off, “What arrogance!” Thordack howls with laughter, “And now watch, watch your friend die before you!”

He lifts his claw above your body, spewing fire from his nostrils. You cast a quick glance over your friends...your boyfriend, whispering apologies to them and to everyone else...Devana, Velora, Cassandra, everyone...before facing the claw again, the fear from all those years ago forming once more in the pit of your stomach.

“Are you just giving up Darling?”

The claw stops, as do you, turning to find the source of the voice.

Victoria.

“Another insect here to play?” Thordack taunts the newcomer, but you ignore him. No, your attention is focused on Victoria’s now dark hair and eyes, still in her waitress uniform. The Compendium floats in front of her, her hands spread out almost like a shield.

“My name is Vex’ahlia,” you hear her sneer at the dragon, “And you’re the dipshit that killed my mother, so like Hell I’m letting you touch my brother!” 

~~~

You’re use to traveling back to the Real World, the rush and shift of your body. You’re even used to hearing your friends screaming between trips, none of you ever really getting used to it. That’s all normal to you.

“Why’s the portal still open?” Tary asks, pointing up towards the thing in question. Well, that was odd.

You don’t have time to think much more than that as you hear another scream, a form dropping into your arms and nearly making you fall on your ass.

“What a rush!” You hear the form, Vic-Vex, shout, squirming in your arms, “I thought I was gonna die, that was so much fun!”

She sounds way too happy about the whole thing as she jumps from your arms, standing in front of you.

All you can do is stare, ignoring the questions your friends give you. She stares right back, fiddling with the end of her braid.

“Hello Broth-”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish her words as you pounce on her, your sobs racking through the night air as you wrap your sister in your arms.

~~~

You’re really upset that you’re starting to get use to these life-threatening situations.

Instead of your friends you’re the one lying on the ground now, feeling the darkness seep into your being. You hear your friends cry out for you, begging for you to make it through this. It mixes with the laugh and insults of Venca, towering over all of you with his wicked energy.

_ You’ve formed many bonds, haven’t you?  _ You hear a voice whisper in your mind, it’s comforting as the images of the past year play in your mind. Meeting everyone, fighting side by side, kissing Percy, finally  **_finally_ ** seeing your sister alive and happy, causing her to smile in your short time since the fight against Thordack.

_ Such strong bonds, something I doubt you expected when I first called to you. _

All you can do is silently agree, thank whatever God is listening for this year.

_ How interesting  _ the voice chuckles  _ Even amongst this despair, these bonds give you such hope.  _ The chuckle turns into a full laugh  _ Oh what a wonderful Champion I have! Shall we take care of this miscreant? _

Who are you to refuse?

You hear your friends again, strength coursing through your body now. You’re angry. You’re fucking pissed off.

_ I am thou...thou art I… _

You can’t help but smirk as you stare into Venca’s eyes, ice and dark feathers swirling around you. You don’t need to see the figure forming behind you, matching Venca’s height. A laugh bubbles out of you as you give the abomination before you one final line.

“The Raven Queen sends her regards!”

~~~

It’s a peaceful morning.

You sit outside on the balcony of your room, enjoying the calm sunny weather with a small smile.

Your attention shifts when you hear a motorcycle outside. You grab your jacket and a small bag, standing in the middle of your room for one last moment.

You’re out the front door, smiling at Percy leaning against his bike, “Ready to go?”

You give him a nod and a peck before hopping on behind him. You spend the day going through different parts of Emon, visiting the people you’ve met throughout this year, the people you’ve fought for.

Your last stop is the station. It feels like a lifetime ago when you got off the platform, so alone. Your grip on Percy tightens as he parks.

You’ve never had to deal with goodbyes, so naturally you’re horrible at it, crying the moment Keyleth starts to sob and Tary begs you to stay and Pike threatens to kick your ass if you don’t at least message everyone. You believe her.

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Percy’s teasing has gotten better over the year, but you can still hear the tears, “It’s not like you.”

“Oh really?” you turn your head from Percy’s neck to see your sister, standing with a wide grin on her face, luggage behind her, “He’s always been such a crybaby, you should’ve seen when we were little and he scraped his knee and-”

Your hands are over Vex’s mouth, shivering when she licks your palm. You can’t help but join in on the laughter you hear from everyone.

With your final goodbyes you and Vex step onto the platform. You give everyone one last glance before looking at your sister, her looking back at you.

Yeah, you think you could get use to this.  


End file.
